Awake
by Raquelita
Summary: Mick keeps telling himself that he has to leave for Beth's own good. She deserves someone human, someone whole, and he's going to find a cure that will make him that way - permanently.But what happens when Beth decides to go after him? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a short little story inspired by Josh Groban's song 'Awake' (the lyrics are from that song). A warning though, it's slightly tragic - but can you blame me? We don't get anymore Moonlight for ages. sniff**

**p.s. I own nothing. **

Mick laid with Beth in his arms in silence. Her slow breathing told him she was still asleep, and the pale light in the sky told him that the sun would be rising soon. He wished it wouldn't – he wished there was some way to stay with her like this forever. But when the sun rose he would have to leave. Leave her apartment, leave Los Angeles, leave his life…leave her.

_"And I know that only time will tell me __how we'll carry on without each other_

_So keep me awake for every moment_

_Give us more time to be this way_

_We can't stay like this forever_

_But I can have you next to me today"_

It hurt him too much to think of how Beth would feel when she woke up without him. She would find his letter, the one he was going to leave on the coffee table. That letter he wished with everything in him he didn't have to write….but wishing never changed things anyway. Mick held back tears as he thought of how hard it had been to put those words onto paper…

_Dear Beth,_

_I guess you've already realized that I'm gone. I wish I had the courage to tell you in person, but I just couldn't. If I told you I was leaving, you would only ask me to stay – and I could never say no to you._

_I don't want to go Beth. Oh God I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you. But I have to. I know there's a cure out there somewhere, a permanent cure, and I'm going to find it. I promise I'll come back to you, and when I do it will be as a human. You don't deserve this Beth – this monster that I am. I'm too broken for your love, no matter how many times you tell me it doesn't matter. I want to be whole for you._

_So I'm going. By the time you wake up I don't know where I'll be. Maybe halfway around the world, maybe just in the next state…but I'll be gone. Please don't look for me, and please believe me when I say it tears me apart to leave you. I feel like a part of me is breaking into a million different pieces and there's no way I can fix it. But this could fix it Beth. The cure could fix everything. I don't want to find it for me, I want to find it for you – so I can finally give you everything you deserve. I love you Beth. I understand if you can't love me after this, or if you want to find someone else. Just know that everyday I'm gone I'll be loving you. _

_You always called me your guardian angel, but what I don't think you realize is that you're my angel. You've saved me Beth, in so many more ways than you could ever know._

_I love you._

_- Mick_

Through the blinds, Mick could see a sliver of sunlight on the horizon. He knew he couldn't put it off anymore – he had to go now or he never would. But not yet, _please not yet_, he thought to himself. Just a few more moments. In silent desperation he held Beth more tightly to him, taking in every feature of her beautiful face and wanting so badly to hear her say she loved him one more time. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't. A tear escaped and slid down his cheek. Mick didn't bother to brush it away as he kissed Beth lightly on the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

And then, as quietly as he could, Mick got out of bed and got dressed. As he turned to leave, he looked back at Beth once more. The woman he loved, so perfect and beautiful in every way… his angel. She had saved him, he knew, even though she deserved so much better. Mick allowed a few more tears to fall before he turned away. It was time to go. As he passed through the living room, he dropped the letter he'd written to her onto the glass table, wondering if she would wait for him.

"Please," he said so quietly that he could barely hear it himself.

As Mick walked out the door and shut it behind him, he felt his heart break. He had never really understood that feeling. People always talked about it, but he had never known what it meant. When Coraline betrayed him he had felt too much anger to be truly sad. But this was something different. He wanted desperately to turn around, to run back to Beth and pretend he had never thought of leaving. Yet he couldn't. Mick felt as though something inside of him was screaming, crying out in a pain so intense he wanted to fall to the ground.

_No, _he told himself, _No. Do this for her. Do this because you love her. _

Mick St. John did his best to collect himself, took a deep breath, and walked away.

**A/N: I hope you liked it – please review! I've decided to make it longer than a oneshot so there's more on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: another installment. Woot! And I was just informed by a lovely reviewer that new episodes of moonlight are starting april 11****th****! (cue the hallelujah chorus). Now, without further ado…**

Beth woke with a start, her heart racing. She had the distinct feeling that something had just gone horribly wrong.

_Relax, _she told herself, _relax. It was probably just a bad dream. _Taking a few deep breaths, she turned over to see if Mick was awake.

The moment she realized his side of the bed was empty, she knew that whatever had woken her up hadn't been a dream. When it came to Mick, Beth sometimes felt like she had a sixth sense. And she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he hadn't just gone to the bathroom or back to his apartment. He was gone. Getting up, she slid into a robe and walked out into the living room, a part of her still clinging to the hope that he hadn't really left – that maybe she would find him in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. But he wasn't there.

Beth's eyes traveled to the coffee table and she saw an envelope lying there, her name scrawled across it in what she knew to be Mick's handwriting. Sitting down on the couch, she picked it up and opened it. Inside she found a letter that brought her to tears.

…_So I'm going. By the time you wake up I don't know where I'll be. Maybe halfway around the world, maybe just in the next state…but I'll be gone._

_…You always called me your guardian angel, but what I don't think you realize is that you're my angel. You've saved me Beth, in so many more ways than you could ever know._

"I love you," she whispered, reading the last words aloud.

It seemed impossible that Mick had really left. She understood him well enough to know that he meant what he said about not stopping until he found the cure – until he felt like he finally deserved her. But she just couldn't believe he was really gone. Didn't he know what this would do to her? Didn't he know by now that she loved him no matter what?

_Of course he knows that, _said a voice inside her head, _He knows that just as certainly as you know he can't love himself the way he is. You know he needs to love himself again Beth, as much for his own sake as for yours. And imagine the pain of watching you grow old and die. He loves you too much to see that happen while he remains untouched._

Beth took a shaky breath and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Crying wouldn't help anything. It was obvious to her what she had to do – she had to find Mick. He had to have known when he was writing that letter that she would never obey his request not to go after him. What kind of woman did he think she was?

The only problem was that, as Mick had pointed out, not even he knew where he was going. And if he didn't know, then how hell would she? Of course, Beth reasoned, he could have been lying. There was a chance he knew exactly where he was going but understood that if he told her, she would follow.

"Okay," she said to herself, "who would know where Mick went. Who's the person he would call…"

It came to her almost instantly. Josef. If Mick had decided to tell anyone what he was up to, it would've been Josef. Beth wasn't exactly his biggest fan, but he was the only person she could think of who might be able to help. Grabbing her cell phone, she dialed his number.

"Hello?" came a tired sounding voice after a few rings.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" Beth didn't really feel the least bit sorry.

"Yeah, you did…who is this?"

"It's Beth. Um, Beth Turner."

"Yeah thanks, I got that. What can I do for you?" the question was followed by a yawn.

"Do you know where Mick is?"

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean he was with me last night and now he's gone. He left a note saying he went to look for The Cure. Do you know where he went?"

The question was met with silence on the other end. Beth couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"He told me he might go," Josef finally said, more to himself than to her, "I thought he was crazy. I thought he was only saying that because he knew his time as a human was running out."

"Yeah," Beth said quietly.

It was true. About a week ago Mick had told her the taste of food was starting to diminish. He was starting to feel sick when he went out in daylight. His time was obviously limited – but Beth had assumed he would just accept it. A stupid thought, now that she considered it more. When had she ever known Mick to just accept something that he wanted to change?

"Beth? Hey, are you listening to me?"

Josef's voice pulled her out of her reverie, "Sorry, what?"

"I asked you if Mick is still human. Do you know?"

"He is. Or at least, he was yesterday. Not for much longer though."

"Well good. At least he probably won't get killed then."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Thanks Josef, that's a very comforting thought."

"Hey, I'm just looking on the bright side."

"Yeah, well, it would be great if you could just tell me if you know where he is."

"Okay, all right. Touchy. He never actually told me where he would go, but my guess would be France. That's where The Cure originated. If I were you I'd get myself to Paris, and from there maybe somewhere around Versailles."

"Okay. Thanks Josef."

"Anytime kid. But just," Josef paused for a moment, "Just be careful. If anything happens to you I'll be stuck dealing with 'depressed Mick', and that's just no fun."

Beth gave a small laugh, "I'll be careful, I promise."

After she hung up the phone, Beth called LAX and got herself one ticket to Paris. She wasn't sure how she would ever find Mick, but she knew that she had to try. She couldn't lose him – one lost love was enough for a lifetime. Beth got up and found her suitcase, allowing herself to remember the night Mick had finally told her how he felt…

---------

_They sat quietly in Mick's apartment, both with untouched glasses of wine in front of them. Beth had known this would be awkward. She hadn't seen Mick in the month since Josh's funeral. She knew that he was human, and a part of her felt guilty for not being with him to share that, to go out to dinner and take walks in the sun – all of the things that she took for granted. But she had been afraid. She still was really, but she knew that she couldn't avoid him forever. She didn't want to._

_"I just," she started, clearing her throat, "I just want to apologize for avoiding you for so long. I didn't want to be around you because I was afraid of what might happen. I thought I would hate myself if we…," she swallowed, "I guess I felt guilty."_

_"Beth you have no reason to feel that way," Mick said immediately._

_"No, I do," she replied, "Mick, all I could think about this past month – these past three months actually, is you. And then Josh passed away and I just felt like the most horrible person in the world. I felt like somehow my wanting you had lead to his death. Like it was my fault."_

_Mick stood up and walked over to where she was standing at the counter, "Hey," he said, turning her face toward him, "What happened was not your fault. Do you understand?"_

_Beth looked into his eyes and nodded. Somehow hearing him say it made her feel better, like maybe it was true. This wasn't her fault._

_She realized that Mick's hand was still on her face, and he was looking at her in that way of his. That way that told her he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, but something was holding him back._

_"Mick," she said quietly, putting her hand on top of his, "It's okay."_

_Pulling her close to him, Mick took a deep breath and prepared himself to say those words he was so afraid of – words that meant nothing would be the same between them again._

_"I love you Beth," he whispered._

_She pulled away and looked up at him, "Do you mean that?"_

_"Yes. I love everything about you. I have for so long. You must have known that."_

_"I hoped that," Beth replied with a smile, "I love you too Mick."_

_Softly, gently, he leaned in and kissed her. Beth couldn't ever remember being kissed this way – not even by Josh. It was sweet and slow, as though he wanted to savor the taste of her for as long as he was allowed._

_And Beth thought that maybe, in that moment, things would work out. Didn't love conquer all?_

_-------------_

_Love conquered all_. Those were the words Beth found herself repeating in her head as she waited for her flight to board. She knew the phrase was ridiculous and clichéd, but she couldn't help it. Love was the only way she could explain how it was she thought she could just fly off to Paris and find Mick in a sea of millions of people when she didn't even know for a fact that he was there.

But he would be. Beth could almost feel it. She would find him there, somehow. And once she did, if he still wanted to find The Cure, she would help him look. That was all there was to it.

Because Beth Turner was in love with Mick St. John, and she wasn't going to lose him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it – please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow, two updates in one day. I'm on a roll here!**

Mick stared out the window into an inky sky dotted with stars. The pilot had just announced that they would be landing in Paris within the hour. He sent a silent thank you to Josef for allowing him to use his private jet – hey, may as well travel in style, and he couldn't risk Beth using her connections to find out where he'd gone. He just hoped Josef would keep his mouth shut.

_He's your friend, _Mick reminded himself, _and more importantly he has nothing to gain by leaking information to Beth._

Mick wasn't entirely sure where he was going once he got to Paris. His only real lead had been Coraline, and for all he knew she could be dead by now. A small part of him though, the part that still cared, hoped that she was alive. He would hate himself even more than he did now if he was the cause of her death.

Wracking his brain, Mick tried to put together the shreds of information he'd gained about The Cure together. He knew enough to know that it originated in France – but whether or not it was made entirely with materials found in the country was another matter entirely. For all Mick knew he should really be on his way to Egypt in search of papyrus along the banks of The Nile.

_God I hope not, _he thought to himself with small laugh. That would be just his luck – having to go to hot sunny desert just as he was Turning again.

Mick wasn't entirely sure how the process worked. He hadn't felt right for the past week, and he knew that specific symptoms of vampirism were returning. But how he would actually become a full-fledged vamp again was beyond him. Would it hurt? Would it be sudden? Would his senses come back one by one? And, most importantly, how much time did he even really have left? He kept running through those questions over and over in his head hoping an answer would somehow magically appear.

--------

Beth couldn't remember a longer flight. She felt as though she'd been sitting on the plane for her entire natural-born life, and she was ready to kill someone – most likely the stewardess who kept coming around every five minutes to ask if she was comfortable. Yes, of course she was. How could she not be comfortable stuck on a cramped plane for 15 hours plus one layover in Dallas?

Her in-flight movie choices exhausted, Beth decided that she should try to get some sleep. The time difference in Paris would mess with her head enough without going for sleep deprivation too. But when she shut her eyes, all she could see was Mick. She was worried about him – more worried than she wanted to admit even to herself. She knew he would be fine, but at the same time she couldn't be absolutely certain. What if something bad happened when he Turned again? Sure, Coraline seemed okay after she changed back, but neither Beth nor Mick had actually seen it happen, so there was no way to be sure.

Beth gave up on sleep within a matter of moments. There was no point, she decided, and instead opened up her laptop to read some of the articles she'd downloaded earlier about cures for Vampirism. If there was one thing Beth prided herself on, it was that she did her homework. If she was going to be any help to Mick, she needed to know exactly what was going on.

-----------

"Now landing at Charles DeGaul Airport," the pilot's voice awoke Mick from an uneasy sleep.

Gathering his bag and thanking the pilot, Mick walked down the stairs and out onto the runway. A light drizzle was falling as he headed toward the private car waiting not far from the jet. Sometimes it was hard for Mick to believe the connections his friend had. He figured Josef was living proof that money talks – the more you have, the louder it gets. He hopped in and gave the driver directions to a small hotel near the Eiffel Tower. Mick St. John didn't usually mix business with pleasure, but the last time he'd been in Paris it was being bombed by Germany, and now that there would be no grenades flying over his head or guns shooting off around him, he planned to allow himself one day – well, one night – to enjoy it with the few bits of humanity he had left.

**A/N: excuse me while I fantasize about spending a night in Paris with Mick St. John….in the meantime, reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay, since the story originally started out as a oneshot I'm sort of making it up as I go along - I have no set idea for how it's going to go or how it'll end. Don't worry though, I'm working hard on it!**

There was something about Paris, Beth decided as she landed late that night at the airport. She'd just spent the past 15 hours on a plane, yet somehow as a cab drove her into the city she had never felt more awake. Beth had been here once before, the summer after her senior year of high school. Everything had been so different then – and if you'd told her she would end up there again at age 25 searching out a cure for vampirism to help the man she was in love with, she would have called you crazy.

Beth was fairly certain Mick hadn't been watching over her during that trip. Once she arrived in the city she'd had a strange feeling that something was missing. She managed to put the idea out of her mind for the rest of the vacation, but it had always been back there somewhere. Now, though, as the cab pulled up to the curb of a small hotel across from the Hotel D'Invalides, its golden dome shining faintly in the moonlight, she could feel that Mick was here.

It was a wonderful feeling. Beth supposed she hadn't realized it, but since Mick had left her all those hours ago she hadn't been right. She would have described it as the sort of feeling you get when you lose your keys and you desperately need to go somewhere. Arriving in Paris was akin to the wave of relief that washes over you when you find them.

"Merci," she said to the driver as he unloaded her baggage. Tipping him, she walked into the hotel.

Beth figured that it was probably almost dawn, and as she reset her watch she realized she was right – it was just before 6am. Unlocking her room and stepping inside, fatigue took over. She wanted nothing more than to sink into her bed and sleep off the jetlag that was now threatening to knock her unconscious. Setting down her suitcase, she took out a pair of pajamas and decided that she would look for Mick in the morning. Well, the next night at least. She knew he didn't like going out in daylight anymore.

The moment Beth's head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

------------

It hurt, it hurt so badly Mick could hardly breathe. He crouched down at the foot of his bed, gasping for breath and clutching his side. Soon that wasn't the only part of him that hurt. Everything felt as though it were on fire, like his muscles were twisting in on themselves. He realized this must be it. This must be what it felt like to change back. He wondered how long the pain would last. He hoped it wouldn't be long. Mick was tough, but if he had to take much more of this he knew he would pass out.

"Ridiculous," he told himself firmly, "You can take this. Aah.." he couldn't stop the sound from escaping his lips.

As Mick slipped out of consciousness, he could help but think of Beth.

"Please," he found himself saying, not sure who he was trying to talk to, "I need her. It can't be like this, not now. Beth…"

-------------

Beth woke up suddenly, covered in a cold sweat and curled into a small ball. It took her a moment to realize that it was a dream that had caused her to come out of her coma. Uncurling herself, she sat up, trying to remember what had been going on. Pain. She remembered that there had been pain. Shaking her head, she got out of bed and checked the clock.

"God," she muttered. It was almost 6pm, had she really slept for that long?

After a quick shower (which caused a few problems because all she found in the bathroom was a bathtub and a spray nozzle), Beth put on jeans and a black blouse and got ready to head out the door for her first official evening in Paris- and first evening of searching for Mick.

She was just about to shut her door when she froze, images suddenly flooding back to her. They had to be from her dream – she knew it immediately. Her head was throbbing, but suddenly she remembered everything. It had been about Mick. He was Turning. He was in pain. He needed her, he was begging for her even as he was doubled over in pain.

Just as suddenly as it had started, her memory stopped. Beth found that she was shaking. Steadying herself, she knew already that what had just happened wasn't just a glimpse of her dream – it was a glimpse of what had happened, what might still be happening right now. But how could she find him? Even her cell phone was useless in Paris.

Running downstairs to the lobby, Beth asked if they had a phone she could use. The concierge nodded and pointed to a small glass booth down the hall. Beth thanked him and quickly got inside, pulling out her small address book as she asked to be connected to America. Calling Josef was a long-shot, she knew. Chances were he didn't know anything more than what he'd told her the other day – but she had to try.

"Hello?" came his voice at the other end of the line.

"Josef, thank God."

"Beth? That you? I wondered who would be calling me from Paris."

"Yes, it's me. Listen, I need to ask you something and you have to be honest."

Josef laughed a little bit, "I don't really do honesty. It's bad for business."

"Well I suggest you change your mind. Mick is in trouble – he's Turning again and the process is awful. I can't even explain it. The pain.."

"Wait, you found Mick?"

Beth sighed, "No, I didn't. That's the problem. But I know exactly what's going on and you need to tell me if you know anything more about his whereabouts than what you mentioned yesterday."

Josef was silent for a moment, "He really is in trouble?"

"Yes. He needs me."

"Okay. He's at the Hotel Du Cadran Paris. It's at 10 Rue du Champs de Mars. Got it?"

Beth scribbled down the address, "Yeah. Thanks. But," she paused, "Why didn't you just tell me this in the first place?"

"He's my friend Beth. I have to at least attempt to keep his secrets. Which reminds me, he's staying there under the name Daniel Alex."

"Right."

Hanging up the phone, Beth walked out to the street and hailed a cab. Giving the driver the address of Mick's hotel, she waited impatiently as he maneuvered his way through the traffic. Every second wasted could be valuable time. Beth wasn't entirely sure what she would do once she found Mick, but just the fact that he was asking for her made her feel like maybe her just being there could make things a little better.

"Here we are," the driver said in a thick French accent.

Glad that she had decided to do her money exchange at the airport, Beth handed him a wad of bills and told him to keep the change. She didn't have time to sit around and wait for him to count out coin for her.

"Hi," she said once she got to the front desk, "I'm looking for Daniel Alex. He should have checked in just a little while ago."

"Oui. And you are….with him?" the young man asked tentatively.

"Well, yes. But he doesn't know I'm coming. It's sort of a surprise," Beth did her best 'young woman in love' smile and prayed he would buy her thinly veiled excuse.

"Oh but of course. Paris is the city for lovers! He is in room 406."

"Merci," Beth replied, hardly able to believe that had worked.

Taking the elevator up to the fourth floor, she got out and ran down the hall to room 406 and pounded on the door. There was no answer.

"Mick!" she yelled, pounding harder, "Mick it's Beth. Please, please open the door!"

She kept on banging, hoping against hope that he was okay, that he would come let her in and ask what the hell she was yelling about.

A moment later, the door did open – but only barely. Swinging it the rest of the way and walking inside, Beth found Mick on the floor by her feet, looking even worse than he had the night she'd first seen him as a vampire. He was drenched in sweat, wearing nothing but a pair of pants and looking as though he was on the brink of death.

"Mick?" she said quietly, bending down and turning his face toward her, "Mick, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Beth," he whispered, putting his hand on her arm, "How can you be here? You shouldn't be here. This isn't safe. This isn't…." he looked like he was fighting against the pain, "this isn't right."

"I don't care," she said, "I don't care Mick I don't care. I'm here. I love you. Let me help you."

"It's too dangerous. I'm Turning. I can't be trusted, especially not with you here."

"What – "

Suddenly Mick's eyes became opaque. He let out a groan of pain and before Beth knew it his teeth sank into her arm. She breathed in sharply and gave a small cry. Her instinct was to pull away, but she quickly realized she couldn't. Mick was a vampire again, and if he didn't have blood in his system he would be too weak to do anything. He needed it right now, she knew that he wasn't in control of that any more than he was in control of his actions at that moment. Hers was the only blood he could get. Taking a deep breath, she let him feed on her for the second time since she'd known him.

"It'll be all right," she found herself saying, sliding her free hand through his hair and hoping as much for his sake as for her own that she was right.

Beth felt herself getting weak. She knew she would have to end this soon before Mick took too much. The only question was would he – could he – stop?

**A/N: oooh drama! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: another update, yay! Also, I was just informed by a wonderful reviewer that according to cbs new episodes of 'moonlight' actually start up on April 25****th****. It just seems so far away… **

Beth sucked in her breath sharply as Mick continued to feed on her. She wondered how much he needed before it was okay to stop. She hoped it wasn't much more – she was starting to feel faint.

"Mick," she said, shifting uncomfortably on the floor, "Mick you need to stop."

He didn't seem to hear her, and for a moment Beth panicked. What if he ended up killing her?

"Mick," she said again, more loudly this time, "Stop. Please stop, you can't take anymore. Please …" feeling herself start to lose consciousness, Beth fought to keep herself together. Just when she thought she couldn't anymore, she felt Mick release her. The last thing she heard was a few whispered words…

"Oh God," Mick's voice came distantly, "What have I done?"

------------

The next thing Beth knew she was waking up in the bed in Mick's room. Instictively she brought her hand to her left wrist where Mick had been feeding on her. She found it to be bandaged with a thick piece of gauze.

"I'm sorry," Mick said.

He was sitting on a chair next to the bed and he looked more worried than she'd ever seen him.

"It's all right," she said, "You needed it."

"No Beth, you shouldn't have let me. I almost killed you. When you passed out I thought…I thought…" he didn't finish the sentence, but they both knew what he had been about to say.

"But I'm okay," she replied, reaching over and putting her hand on top of his, "I feel all right now, I'm sure I didn't lose that much – it was probably just the whole situation. And I'd do it again. Please don't be sorry."

Mick nodded, and although she could see that he was still upset with himself about it, Beth decided not to push the matter.

"So," she said, "you, um, you're a full-blown vampire again huh?"

_Oh yeah, _she thought with a roll of her eyes, _Smooth transition there._

"Yeah. It's strange to feel this way after so long, being able to sense things so much more strongly. But I don't plan on bothering to have to get used to it again."

Beth smiled at him, "We'll find a cure," she said, hoping she sounded more certain than she was.

Mick nodded, not really hearing her. They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"How did you get here?"

"Josef," she replied, "He told me everything I needed to know."

"I should've known," Mick said with a sarcastic laugh, "I ask the guy to keep his mouth shut– "

"And if he had who knows what would've happened to you tonight," Beth finished.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Are you angry that I followed you?"

Mick sighed, "No, I'm not angry. You just saved my life. I just don't want you to end up getting hurt Beth. I don't even really know what I'm doing here and I don't want to put you in danger. This isn't going to be easy. I'm just afraid something might happen to you. I could never forgive myself for that."

"I understand. But just so you know, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me and nothing you say or do can change that."

"You know sometimes you're too damn stubborn for your own good," Mick remarked.

"I know. It's one of my best qualities," she replied with a smile.

Honestly, Beth felt as though she had to do something, anything to make Mick feel better. She looked around the room and her gaze met the window behind him, out of which the Eiffel Tower was clearly visible. Beth smiled.

"What d'you say we start the hunt for the cure tomorrow, and spend tonight doing something unmistakably Paris?"

Mick turned around and followed her eyes.

"Ever been to the top?" he asked.

"Once," she replied, remembering her last time in the city. He turned to face her again and she got up off the bed.

"But," she added, sliding her arms around his neck, "not with you."

Mick stood up, a smile creeping onto his face, "Do you think we can afford to lose one night?"

"Well," she said, "I don't think it'll kill us."

-----------------

As they walked toward the tower, Mick had to admit that he felt just like every other couple in love that they passed. Every seemed to smile at them, and Mick couldn't help but imagine how wonderful it would be when he and Beth really were just like all those other people. No stakes, no beheadings, no eternal life….just love. He longed to give her that so much sometimes it hurt.

"Hey," Beth's voice dragged him out of his thoughts, "You're not allowed to play the moody, wounded loner card in front of something this incredible."

"What?"

Beth rolled her eyes and pointed in front of her, "Look."

Mick realized he hadn't even been focusing on anything he was seeing, but now he knew exactly what Beth was pointing at. The Eiffel Tower was glittering with what must have been millions of lights, all flashing and sparkling together.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?" she replied, "Now come on, let's go to the top."

Beth's excitement was contagious, and soon they were running toward the tower. Neither of them really knew why – walking would have served the same purpose – but Mick figured that if Beth was feeling the same way he was, there was no reason not to run. He felt alive, truly alive, something he hadn't thought could happen once he Turned again. Had it really been just over an hour ago that he'd been in so much pain, sucking the blood out of Beth's wrist?

_It doesn't matter, _said a voice in his head, _for now it just doesn't matter. _

Mick decided to listen to the voice. He knew that the next few weeks, months, maybe even years of his life would be hell. Until he found a cure he would have to keep living this way. But before all of that started, before he began hunting for something that he hoped against hope he could find, he had tonight with Beth. He may be a vampire again, but he could still love her.

By the time Mick and Beth got to the top of the tower, it was almost time for the hourly lights again. The two of them stood against the railing, looking out at the city lights in silence.

"It feels like you can see the world from up here," Beth remarked after a moment, "And look at the boats on the river. The lights are so beautiful."

Mick nodded and turned to face her, "So are you Beth," he said.

She laughed a little bit, "So people really do say things like that it real life huh?"

Mick rolled his eyes and smiled, "I'm trying to be romantic here," he said, pulling her into his arms, "and people only say things like that when they're true."

Pulling her to him, Mick kissed her soundly on the mouth, vaguely aware of the millions of lights around him that were sparkling again. When they pulled apart, Beth smiled and ran her hand along his face.

"This is going to work out," she said, "I know it is."

**A/N: okay, so I was in a romantic mood. Lol. I promise I'll update again soon, reviews are welcome and appreciated ******


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Two updates in one day :- ) The 'blizzard of the year' is going on outside my window and quite frankly the weather is making me depressed (that and the fact that Alex O'loughlin has a girlfriend. Some Australian singer…) So, what better way to get out of a funk than to write? And, of course, to get reviews. Tehee**

Beth woke up the next morning happy to find herself in Mick's arms again. She'd only spent one night without him, but she had felt strangely out of sorts. Opening her eyes, she was greeting by a light drizzle that blurred the city. Mick stirred next to her.

"G'morning," he said groggily, kissing her neck.

"Morning," she replied, "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah. I need to find myself a freezer soon though."

Beth nodded, not bothering to look away as Mick got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers.

"Where do you think you can find one?"

"I don't know. I'll probably just call Josef. He has connections everywhere – I'm sure there are some vamps in this city who could help a guy out. Hopefully there's a morgue somewhere too."

Mick mentioned all of this casually, but Beth knew it pained him to have to go through all of this again. She got up and slipped on a robe with the name of the hotel monogrammed on the pocket and walked behind him, putting her hands on his bare back and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I love you, you know," she said, not quite knowing if there was anything else she could say.

"I know," he replied, turning around and giving her a kiss, "so let's start looking for the Cure."

After a quick shower, Beth ordered some room service and waited while Mick called Josef. As usual, he knew all the right people.

"So first things first," Mick said, "I can get a freezer on loan from a vamp who lives near here and his personal assistant can drop it off. As far as blood goes…Josef doesn't understand why I don't want to try the French girls – " Beth shot him a look of disapproval, " – But as I explained to him, that won't be happening. There's a morgue about five blocks away from here. I'm going to take a quick shower and run over there to get what I need. Just um, if the concierge calls with a delivery, ask him to send it up okay?"

"Sure," Beth replied, "No problem."

Mick smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Fifteen minutes later he was out the door, leaving Beth alone with the remnants of her Eggs benedict. Looking out the window again, she was glad for the rain. Not only did it make Paris all the more beautiful, but it meant that Mick could go out without suffering too many side effects. The constant sun of LA did him no such favors. Throwing away her trash, she was just about to get dressed and ditch Mick's old sweatpants when she realized all of her clothes were still at her hotel.

"Shit," she muttered. She would have to stop by there and cancel her reservation – Beth found it safe to assume that she would be staying with Mick from now on. She knew Mick had gotten the room as a single, but from the way the concierge behaved when she showed up last night, she didn't think he would mind if it switched to a double. Putting on the clothes she'd worn the night before, Beth scribbled a note for Mick and went downstairs.

After a quick chat with the concierge and informing him about the delivery, Beth walked out into the cool drizzle. She loved the way Paris looked rain or shine, but today it seemed like something out of an impressionist painting. The lines between fantasy and reality were blurred. _Kind of like my life, _she thought to herself, _It would make a great movie though. Girl falls in love with boy, boy saved girl many years ago, boy falls for girl too, boy turns out to be an immortal blood-sucking vampire, boy and girl go to Paris to search for cure. Brilliant. _

Shaking her head, Beth hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address of her hotel.

-------------------

Mick felt more than a little uncomfortable as he stood in the basement of the French morgue waiting for his blood. Josef had called ahead to let the man who worked there know he was coming, but it was still a less than ideal experience. Mick's refusal to drink fresh blood drew criticism from some of the vamps he met, particularly those who didn't know him well. They saw it as a weakness, not a strength, and they didn't understand that it was one of the ways Mick felt he could lessen the evil of what he was. Sure, he might be a vampire, but at least he didn't suck the life out of humans.

" 'ere you go," the man said, handing him a cooler full of AB-, Mick's personal favorite, "And do you 'ave payment for zis?"

Mick eyed him up and down, "I believe Josef will be taking care of that."

" 'e did not mention eet."

"Call him back then," and with that Mick turned and left. He was sure Josef would pay, if only to avoid some of the physical pain Mick would otherwise inflict on him for telling Beth where he'd gone.

One part of Mick was absolutely thrilled that Beth was with him. Everything seemed a little brighter when he had her near. But the danger involved in what he was doing was very high, and he still didn't know how long it would take to find or make a permanent Cure. Beth couldn't stay in Paris with him forever. Come to think of it, he didn't even know what excuse she'd used at work. How long could she really be gone before her job was at stake? He made a mental note to talk to her about that as he walked back to the hotel.

When he arrived in his room, Mick found a note from Beth telling him she'd gone to collect her things from her hotel. Heaving a sigh, he sat down on the bed, rubbing his temples. Mick wasn't entirely sure if it was a good idea for Beth to stay in the same place as him or not. If he got mixed up in anything…she could easily get in the middle of it. But the selfish part of him won out, and he knew he was happy she would be staying. Even if he would be confined to a freezer, he knew the nights would be a little easier to bear with her just a few feet away. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Mick said, picking up the receiver.

"Yes, Monsieur Alex?"

Mick was about to correct him before remembering his alias, "Um, yes. What can I do for you?"

"Zis is Henri down at ze front desk. I 'ave someone here to see you, apparently on very important business."

"Oh yeah, yes. Send him up please."

"But Monsieur, it is actually – "

Mick hung up before Henri could finish speaking. He figured a quick nap in the freezer might be just what he needed before he and Beth started out. He began wracking his brains for the best place to start and had just come to a fairly logical conclusion when he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming," he said, striding over and opening the door, "You can just – "

He froze mid-sentence.

"Hi Mick… Mind if I come in?"

Mick stood at the threshold in shock for a moment before managing to choke out a word.

"Coraline?"

**A/N: Gasp!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for the wait! this chapter is pretty action-packed so i hope that makes up for it. enjoy!**

"Well are you just going to stare at me or are you going to let me in?"

Mick said nothing and opened the door wider so she could slide past him. His mind was still trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Of course there had never been any real proof that Coraline was dead, but he hadn't heard anything for so long that he'd just assumed it to be true. Obviously, he had been very wrong.

Coraline seemed to read his mind.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked coyly, sitting down in the desk chair and sliding one knee over the other, "Quite frankly I'm surprised to see me. I thought for sure my fool of a brother would have killed me after I gave you The Cure. I'm sure he would have if I hadn't managed to get away from him," she paused for a moment and swept her gaze lazily over the room, "Nice view by the way."

Mick gave a non-commital grunt. He still wasn't entirely sure why Coraline was there, and he was burning to find out. Did she have information about The Cure?

"Anyway as I was saying, I managed to escape after a few weeks of torture for what I'd done, you know, betraying the family and all. But I knew if I was ever found again I would certainly be killed, so I went on the run. I've been hiding out in different places – homes of friends, that sort of thing. I'm planning on disappearing for good very soon. I'm going someplace where I know I'll never be found. Eventually this whole thing might blow over, but until then…." She stood up and walked over to where Mick was leaning against the wall, "I came to say good-bye," she whispered, locking eyes with him, "It's a risk for me to be here, but when I found out you were in Paris I knew I had to see you."

"Do you know why I'm here?" Mick asked, the first words he had spoken since she'd arrived.

"I can guess. You're searching for a permanent Cure aren't you?"

"Yes. Is there anything you know, anything you can tell me – "

Coraline put her finger to his lips, "Versailles," she said quietly, "the first Cure was created there during the Revolution. I don't know the specifics, but I do know that if you're already in possession of some of it you should only need one or two more ingredients to make it permanent. I heard my brothers talking about that. There is a small pond in the gardens of Versailles. It's inside one of the mazes and in the middle of it is a statue of the god Enceladus trapped in lava rocks. The substance you need is in those rocks. They have to be melted down and added to The Cure. If my brothers' research is right that should be the only thing you need, but I make no guarantees. I don't know the specifics of their work."

"Yeah well, that would be helpful if I actually had some of The Cure, but I don't."

"I do."

Coraline walked back over to the desk where she had put her purse down. Opening it up, she slid out a small tin.

"I thought you said it was gone," Mick said.

"It was. My brothers were in the process of making more. I managed to steal some before I left. Only a little, but it's enough. Lance won't be too happy when he realizes it's gone. "

She handed it to him.

"Thank you."

"It's the least I can do," she replied, and Mick saw tears beginning to form in her eyes, "You never asked for what I did to you," she added quietly.

Mick pocketed The Cure, deciding it would be best to keep it on his person at all times. 

"Anyway," Coraline said, regaining her composure, "I have to go. Have a good life Mick," she took one last look around the room and inhaled deeply.

"Beth is with you isn't she?"

Mick nodded.

Coraline smiled, "I thought so. And this is all for her?"

Mick nodded again.

Coraline walked back over to him, "Mick St. John, you always were a bit of a romantic."

Putting her hands on his face, Coraline kissed him softly.

"Goodbye," she whispered, pulling back. 

Just then, the phone rang. Mick walked over and picked it up, only to find the concierge on the other end telling him a large package had arrived. Telling him to send it up, Mick turned back to Coraline – but she was gone.

"Goodbye," he said softly to the empty room.

------------

When Beth returned to Mick's hotel, she found a freezer set up on the left side of the bed. 

"It really adds something to the décor," she remarked with a small laugh, putting her suitcase down.

"I thought so," Mick replied. 

He stuck his hands in his pocket, one of them fingering the small tin Coraline had given him. He was still debating whether or not to tell Beth that she had stopped by. There was no way to gage what sort of reaction he would get, but at the same time he had no way of explaining how he'd gotten more of The Cure, or how he knew that they needed to go to Versailles. 

"Beth,"

"Yeah?"

"There's, um, there's something you should know."

"What?" she asked, sitting down on the bed and looking immediately concerned.

"Don't worry, it's nothing…it's nothing bad. But, Coraline stopped by."

"Coraline?" Beth's face showed confusion, "I thought she was dead."

"So did I," Mick replied, sitting down on the bed as well, "But she isn't. She escaped her brother and she's been on the run for awhile."

"Why did she come here?"

"To see me," Mick could see anger and hurt cloud Beth's eyes and quickly added, "To say goodbye. She came here to say goodbye before she disappears. And also, to give me this."

He took out the small tin and handed it to Beth.

"Is this…?" she began.

"Yes. Coraline told me that from what she heard her brothers say there are only a few more ingredients that need to be added to make it permanent. She also said we need to go to Versailles."

"Versailles?"

"That's where The Cure was first made."

Beth looked as though she was suffering an internal struggle before standing up, "Okay then. Let's go to Versailles."

----------

The train ride out of the city was long and bumpy. Beth and Mick sat side by side on red plastic seats as the train whizzed by small towns and villages. Mick was fairly certain that by the time they got there tours of the palace would be over. Not a problem for a vampire – he could easily scale the walls to get where he needed to be. But he wasn't so sure about Beth. 

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Mick turned to her, "Honestly," he said, "I'm thinking about how we're going to get in."

"Well you can just use your superpowers," she replied with a smile.

Mick laughed, "I could. I'm more concerned about you."

The train pulled into their station.

"I'll just use my superpowers," she replied as they stepped off onto the platform.

"Your superpowers?"

"Sometimes Mick," Beth said as she un-buttoned a few of the buttons on her blouse, "I think you forget I'm a woman."

"Do you think you can get in that way?"

"Well it's certainly worth a shot," she replied, walking alongside him as they headed toward the palace a few blocks away, "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that no matter what country you're in, men are all the same…"

When they reached the front courtyard of Versailles, they momentarily froze. The palace was grand enough in the daylight, but by night it was absolutely stunning. Lights blazed forth from innumerable windows, and the entire place had an air of mystery about it, as though it were aching to tell the secrets of a decadent era long gone. 

"Wow," Beth breathed, "it's more beautiful than I remember."

"It's incredible," Mick agreed, "but we should get going. We didn't come just to stare at it."

Beth nodded and followed him through the gates. There was an archway ahead of them that led through another courtyard and out into the gardens. 

"Okay," Mick whispered, "I'm going to go up and over that thing. I'll meet you in the back – if there's a problem and you can't get in, just wait for me outside the gates okay?"

"Sure."

Mick gave Beth's hand a reassuring squeeze and with a rush of air, he was gone. Beth waited for a few moments, milling around casually and trying to look just like another tourist. She found it strange that she saw no guards, but would bet her life on the security cameras that had been set up in a not so subtle locations. Choosing a place that she thought to be the least conspicuous, Beth slid through the shadows of the archway and into the back courtyard. 

The expanse in front of her was no less breathtaking than it was when she had been in high school. Miles upon miles of gardens, mazes and fountains loomed in front of her, accessable by a marble staircase at least 100 feet wide. There was a rectangular lake in the distance that Beth knew also belonged to the gardens. 

"Beth."

She jumped when she felt Mick's hand on her shoulder.

"Mick," she said, "you scared me."

"Did you get by okay?"

"Yeah, unless they have a silent alarm I think I got by without a hitch."

"Strange. There should be more security here."

Beth nodded, "I saw a lot of security cameras though, so if I did get caught on tape it may be awhile until they realize. We should probably disappear before that happens."

"Good idea."

They both turned toward the scene in front of them.

"So," Beth said, "where would you like to start?"

"I have no idea."

----------------

An hour later, Mick was starting to lose hope. The mazes seemed endless, and there were so many statues of gods and goddesses that they were starting to blend together. He just kept on reminding himself that he – they – needed this. 

"Lava rock," he muttered under his breath, "lava rock, lava rock. Damn it how the hell are we even supposed to tell what we're looking at in the middle of the night?"

Beth placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find it," she said reassuringly, "I know we will."

Ten minutes later they were wandering through yet another maze when they came to a small clearing. In the middle of it was a small pond, and in the middle of that – Mick could have shouted with happiness – the fountain Coraline had told him about.

"This is it," he said to Beth, running ahead of her, "this is it!"

Beth smiled and hurried to join him, "I can't believe it," she said.

"I'm going to be human," Mick said, a smile spreading across his face.

He turned and took Beth in his arms, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "We're going to have a normal life Beth. A real life."

"I'm so happy for you."

Mick leaned in and kissed her, hardly able to believe that this could really be the end of his vampirism. They would take some lava rock, he would called Josef and ask if he had any labs around here, they would make The Cure permanent. 

The sound of solo applause broke Mick and Beth apart.

"Well aren't you two just adorable?" came a scathing voice. 

Out of the darkness, three figures emerged. Mick recognized two of them instantly – Coraline and her brother Lance. The third was one he didn't know, but he knew it had to be one of the other brothers.

"Mick," Beth said, her voice strained, "What's going on?"

"Oh you'll not want to ask him," Lance continued, "I assure you he has no idea. Do you Mick?"

Instead of answering him, Mick turned his attention to Coraline, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You bitch," Beth said.

"I'm sorry," Coraline addressed her answer to Mick, "It was either this or my life darling – and you know how I like my life."

**A/N: evil Coraline! i promise to update soon...reviews would be inspirational**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: next chapter!**

"Now then," Lance continued, "Since you and your pretty little girlfriend have just walked right into my hands, I can hardly let you go can I?"

"Security guards," Beth said suddenly, "What did you do to them?"

"No need to worry about that sweetheart."

Now that Mick looked more closely he could see faint traces of blood around Lance's mouth.

"So what?" Beth asked, "Are you going to kill us now?"

"Silly girl," Lance replied, and in a second he was right next to her. Sliding some hair off of her neck, he leaned in a whispered "I like to play with my food before I eat it."

"Keep your hands off of her," Mick said, and when Beth turned to him she saw that his eyes were white.

"Now, we both know that would be foolish. I'm so close to her pretty neck, and you're surrounded by vampires far more powerful than you. Don't try anything you'll regret."

"Oh Mick…" turning, Mick found a stake being plunged into his chest. Paralyzed, he moved his eyes around frantically, watching as Beth was easily overpowered and knocked unconscious. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been.

_The minute I realized something was wrong I should've been on the defense, _he thought to himself as he was picked up, _and Beth…this is all my fault. If only I hadn't let her stay…_

Mick watched as Lance raised his hand and brought Beth off of the ground, hovering next to him. The group entered a secret passageway underneath the steps leading to the gardens. He supposed it must have been there since the revolution – probably used to help royalty escape. The walls were with old swords to be used for protection. Mick wondered faintly if Coraline had once used this tunnel to escape. Her voice jerked him out of his reverie.

"Well Lance," she said, turning back toward the exit, "this has been wonderful, but here is where I leave you."

"Where are you off to sister?"

"Oh I don't know. Italy, Russia perhaps. I haven't given it much thought."

Her other brother was at the entrance in the blink of an eye, Mick still slung over his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said, "You're not going anywhere."

"Phillipe, move out of the way," she said coldly.

"No."

"Coraline," Lance began. As he said her name he put his hand out and it was as though invisible chains had wrapped themselves around her body. She struggled against him but it was in vain.

"Why," he continued, "would you think that we would let you out unscathed? After all, you were the one to first give Mick The Cure. Mortal weakness, that's all feelings are. I thought you were better than that, but I was incorrect."

"What are you going to do with me then?" Coraline asked.

"Oh let me think," Lance paced around inside the tunnel for a moment, "Ah," he said finally, "I know."

With one swift motion he pulled a sword from the wall and sliced off her head. Mick couldn't see it, but he heard it. There was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and he almost couldn't believe what had just happened.

"The double-crosser has been double-crossed," Lance remarked, "Oh the irony of it all."

And with that they continued down the tunnel, with Mick more uncertain than ever of what they would find at the end.

**A/N: Coraline is dead!! sorry this chapter was so short. I'm not in much of a writing mood (I just admitted to a guy that I was in love with him and he told me he just met the greatest girl) Anywho, I promise the next one will be longer. Reviews are wonderful!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: next chapter

**A/N: next chapter. it's pretty juicy if I do say so myself…haha**

When Beth woke up, she found herself locked securely into what seemed to be an old-fashioned torture device. Twisting around, the leather straps cut into her wrists.

_This can't be good_, she thought to herself, eyeing her surroundings.

Mick was off to one side of the room, thrown on the floor with no apparently care and still paralyzed. Beth couldn't see Coraline anywhere, but sooner or later she was bound to show up.

"Oh, you're awake," Beth's eyes snapped back to the center of the cavernous room and she saw Lance entering.

"You've been out for awhile," he remarked, "But now that you're up, the fun can begin."

"If you're going to kill me," she said coldly, "May as well do it now."

"Oh no darling, I don't want to kill you."

Beth eyed him for a moment, "So what, you're going to turn me? Torture me?"

Lance only smiled and walked over to her. Beth braced herself, sure of what was coming as she watched his eyes go white. Within seconds, he had latched onto her neck. Beth bit down on her lip hard, trying not to yell out. She knew no one would hear her, and she wouldn't give Lance the satisfaction of knowing that this hurt like hell. The more she considered it and the weaker she felt, Beth began to realize that if he didn't stop soon he really would kill her – whether it would be on accident or on purpose. But maybe … he might turn her. He had never said he wouldn't do that. Beth looked over at Mick and willed him to be able to move with everything she had in her. She was dying, why wasn't he getting up?

Mentally she kicked herself for being so unreasonable. She was just used to Mick always being there to save her if she ended up in trouble. Now, suddenly, it seemed like she was on her own.

"Please," she whispered hoarsely.

Lance stopped for a moment, "Please what?" he asked, blood dripping from his mouth and a cruel look in his eyes.

Beth looked over at Mick again subconsciously. Lance caught her frantic look.

"Of course," he said, "You boyfriend would love to watch wouldn't he?"

At Mick's side in a second, Lance yanked the stake out of his chest. Immediately, Mick was on his feet and fighting. Beth knew that Lance was more powerful, but when she managed to catch Mick's glance, she knew that he had more to fight for. In one split second he looked at her like she was everything – and Beth realized that if it came to it, he would die to save her.

Lance flew to one corner of the room, and Mick followed. They grabbed onto each other, each trying to beat the other's strength. Mick latched onto Lance's arm but was immediately thrown off, crashing into the opposite wall.

As Beth watched, she realized her vision was getting blurry. She was still losing blood, but there was nothing she could really do. Bending her head as much as possible, she tried to bring her shoulder to her neck and use her shirt to stop the bleeding. It wasn't a good plan, but it was the best she could do. Beth could feel herself slipping out of consciousness, and her last thought before she passed out was of whether she and Mick would die here.

"I love you," she whispered quietly.

--

Mick's ears picked up the words Beth spoke. He looked over at her and the only thought on his mind was that she was dead. She must be dead – she looked so cold and lifeless. But he could still make out a faint heartbeat. It wasn't one that would last for long, but it was there. Turning his attention fully back to Lance, Mick realized that this was it. His life could end here. But if his life ended, then surely Beth's would too. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. Grabbing one of the swords off the wall, he came at Lance again.

The older vampire caught on quickly, and grabbed a sword of his own. Mick summoned everything in him, thoughts of Beth filled his mind and he understood that he could not lose this fight. He wouldn't let himself. Lance had just murdered the woman he once loved, and he was well on his way to finishing the woman who for months had been Mick's reason to live.

_It ends here, _he told himself, _now. _

Jumping to the opposite wall, Mick dropped his sword. Lance reacted just as he had hoped, and came at him with breakneck speed. Mick reached behind him, grateful to have been able to observe the room while he was paralyzed. His hands wrapped around a large dagger, and just as Lance flew at him, Mick sliced.

The older vampire crumpled to the ground, his head rolling a few inches away. Mick came down from the wall, breathing heavily and hardly daring to believe Lance was really gone. His next thought was Beth. Running to her, he tore through the leather straps and picked her up in his arms. Her heartbeat was barely there, but he knew they had to get away before Phillipe decided to pay a visit on his brother. But then, slowly, as he ran outside into the moonlight with no clear thought of how they could get help, Beth's heart stopped.

"No," Mick whispered, dropping to his knees and laying her before him, "no, no. Beth, you're going to be all right. Don't give up on me. Please. You can't. I can't live without you."

He felt tears running down his face. This was impossible. It wasn't supposed to end this way. The minute she showed up in his hotel room he should have told her to go home. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. Turn her – she hadn't been gone long, it was still possible. But the guilt … Mick wondered if he could live with it. Had Beth really meant it all those times she had said she would Turn for him?

"I'm sorry," he whispered, clearing her blood-soaked hair away from her neck, "Please don't hate me for this. Please. I just can't lose you. I can't," he could barely get out those last words, feeling his breath catch in his chest as a heavy rock settled there at the reality of what would happen if he didn't do this. Taking a deep breath, he bent toward her.

"Mick," the voice came from behind him, and he felt a rough hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he thought he must be hallucinating.

**A/N: oooh cliffie! I promise I'll update again soon. Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! **

When we left our sexy vampire:

"_Mick," the voice came from behind him, and he felt a rough hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he thought he must be hallucinating._

--

"How the hell…" Mick started.

"There's no time to explain. An ambulance – one for our kind – should be here soon. They'll be able to handle this. Until then, I think I can help Beth."

Mick watched as Coraline bent down next to the lifeless form of the woman he loved. Taking a deep breath, she sank her fangs into her own arm. When the blood was flowing freely, she slid a small vial out of her dress and poured it onto her arm. The two liquids mixed together and turned dark purple.

"I need a cloth," she said.

"What?"

"A cloth, a rag. Anything."

"Where do you –"

"Just tear of part of your damn shirt Mick."

He obeyed, and she soaked the t-shirt in the mixture and wrapped it around Beth's neck. A moment later, Mick picked up on her heartbeat. He couldn't believe it.

"Okay, she's stable."

Coraline sat down Mick and crossed her legs. At that moment, he almost loved her again. She had just saved Beth's life and even though he had no idea how, he knew that he owed her. But the one thing running through his mind now was how the hell she had come back from the dead.

"But Lance decapitated you," he said, "This is impossible."

She shook her head, "You know my brother. You stake him, he doesn't become paralyzed. He invented a Cure. He's brilliant."

"He's dead," Mick put in before he could think better of it.

Coraline faced him, "I figured as much," she replied, "I can't say I'll miss him. But the point is that in the time I spent with him I picked up on a lot – more than he ever knew. I learned that a Vamp can use their blood mixed with oil that comes from poppies to stop bleeding and temporarily heal mortals. Of course, they have to have the same blood type. Luckily Beth and I do."

"Lance created something like that?"

"It was an accident. He never would have used it. I mean, I never thought I would either…"

Mick suddenly felt fear grip his heart, "Wait," he said, "If you picked that up from Lance, is that where you got the surviving decapitation trick? Because if he's about to come out of that tunnel I'll –"

Coraline put a hand on his arm, "I didn't get that one from him. Don't worry. I never told him about it either. I don't even understand quite how it works. I spent a few weeks in Northern India with a Vampire doing experimental work on those who had been decapitated. There were so many dead bodies." She paused for a moment, and Mick could tell she was remembering something bad. "Anyway, I started taking injections of a drug he was testing out that stretches the vessels in your neck and gives them an electromagnetic charge linking them to neurons in your brain. It also allows them to repair themselves."

"So what exactly are you telling me?"

"After I was decapitated, I wasn't really dead. Really it was a technicality that allowed the treatments to work. Lance didn't finish the job – he left me hanging by a thread. Almost comical really. He was a brilliant fool. But the vessels in my neck repaired themselves. I knew I couldn't risk him knowing I was alive, so I left to get help. And took care of Phillipe on the way."

Mick sat in silence, trying to soak in what he was hearing. Coraline had betrayed him and left him for dead earlier that night, yet she had just saved Beth's life. It didn't make any sense.

He stood up with her and watched as she brushed off her dress.

"Well I have to be going. As far as anyone knows, I'm dead. I have to keep it that way."

She turned, but Mick grabbed onto her arm and spun her around to face him again.

"Why?" he asked.

There wasn't any other question but that. There never had been for them. Why had she turned him? Why had she lied? Why had she betrayed him? Why had she saved Beth? So many 'why's.

"I have my reasons," she replied, "But don't worry. I can promise you now that you'll never hear from me again. I've done horrible things to you Mick," she placed her hand on his face, "But I've always loved you."

A tear slid down her cheek.

"You know I have no reason to believe you," he said icily, turning away from her hand.

Coraline nodded and gave him a rueful smile, "I know. You would be a fool if you did – and you learned not to be a fool with me a long time ago. But I won't ever be part of your life again. I've done enough wrong by you. Good bye."

Suddenly, she was gone. Mick stared at the empty space she'd occupied, his hand still out where he'd been holding onto her arm. Anger still lingered for what she'd done, mixed with gratitude for saving Beth's life – a life she had almost ended years ago. Shaking his head, Mick knew he couldn't afford to think about those things right now. Coraline would always change her loyalties, and she would always be dangerous. But she was finally gone.

He could hear and feel the ambulance coming, and he knelt down next to Beth again to wait for them. Brushing a few strands of hair away from her forehead, he leaned down and kissed her.

"You're safe Beth," he said, "It's going to be all right now. I'm here."

Holding onto her hand, he whispered a quite 'I love you' before lapsing into silence.

**A/N: Sooo I brought Coraline back – I promise she's gone for good now though! Only another chapter or two to go. Reviews are lovely!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I never expected this story to go where it did, but I'm really pretty happy with it. Hope you guys are too. I figured now would be a good time to end things with a new Moonlight coming on this Friday night (YAY!), so without further blabbering… **

**the final installment**

A small machine beeped quietly but steadily. Beth opened her eyes and found herself in a small hospital room, her neck bandaged and an IV in her arm. For a moment she was disoriented, but then the memories of Versailles came back to her. Mick! Pushing herself up, Beth tried to get out of bed.

"Hey," the voice was accompanied by a hand gently pushing her back down, "Don't try to move yet."

"Mick!" Beth couldn't control the emotion that cracked in her voice. She had assumed the worst after waking up in here.

"You didn't think I'd let something as minor as a fight with one of the most dangerous vampires in the world get me down did you?"

She smiled and allowed herself to relax slightly into the pillow, "So what happened after I passed out?"

Mick explains as best he could the events that had taken place in the gardens. The more detail he went into with Coraline, the more he started to wonder why she'd let Beth, and more specifically him, off the hook so easily.

"What are you thinking about?" Beth's voice dragged him out of his thoughts and he realized he had stopped talking.

"It's just, what Coraline did doesn't make much sense. She's never cared before if she did wrong by me. I don't understand why she would save you…"

Beth was silent for a moment, but suddenly an idea came to her.

"Our blood type," she said, "We both have the same blood type. Maybe she was saving me so in case she ever needed me –"

"If she ever so much as lays a hand on you again I swear she won't survive it."

Mick got up and started pacing around, looking concerned. Of course Beth was right – and a promise that Coraline would stay out of his life didn't exactly count for much. But for now at least, she was gone.

"What about The Cure?" Beth asked tentatively, "What do you want to do?"

Heaving a sigh, Mick sat down on her bed, "I don't know," he replied, "We're so damn close to finding it, but look at what happened to you," he eyed her neck with concern, "I can't risk that Beth."

"So you're telling me you want me to go back to LA?"

"Yeah," he replied, looking at her with sad eyes, "I'm not putting you in any more danger."

"But I chose to be here," Beth said, immediately on the defense, "I came because I wanted to Mick, not because you made me. It's my choice."

"Beth I won't let you stay."

She was quiet. Of course she should've been expecting something like this – she gets hurt, Mick pulls out the chivalry card. Couldn't have her getting hurt, blah blah blah. Didn't he understand how much more it would hurt to be without him, to not know where he was?

"I can't let you go off on your own Mick," she said finally, her voice thick with tears, "I can't just walk away and hope you end up okay."

"Lance is dead," Mick said, "There isn't anything for you to be worried about anymore. I think I can take care of myself."

"I don't care," she replied, "You're not talking me out of this one."

Mick looked at the small blonde woman lying in the hospital bed, still weak from what had happened to her – happened because of him.

"I know what you're thinking," she said quietly, "Somewhere along the line Mick, you'll have to stop blaming yourself any time something bad happens to someone close to you."

"It doesn't change what happened Beth, what could happen."

"I DON'T CARE," Beth all but yelled, getting herself up again, "Damn it Mick I'll follow you wherever you go whether you want me there or not! I want to spend the rest of my life with you wherever the hell the rest of your life is happening. Here, LA, Egypt, Moscow, I don't care! I love you."

She was shaking slightly by the end, and quickly lowered herself back down, closing her eyes and breathing raggedly. Mick watched her in silence, taking in everything she had just said.

"You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked finally.

"Yes," she whispered, turning and looking at him.

"Even though it might be hell to keep going?"

"My life is more of a hell without you and safe than with you and in danger."

Mick took a deep breath, wondering if what he was about to say was entirely out of line. It probably was, but he couldn't help it.

"Marry me then."

Beth's eyes widened, "Are you really asking me that?"

"Yes," he got down on one knee for lack of anything else and took hold of one of her hands on the bed, "I want you to marry me Beth. I know there's no reason you should and I know there's no way I could ever deserve you. But... will you?"

"Of course," she said, starting to cry and laugh at the same time, "Of course of course of course."

His face broke out into a smile as he stood up – "God I love you," he said quietly, leaning in to kiss her. "And you're sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Mick St. John," Beth said, taking his face in her hands, "If you don't stop second-guessing and kiss me again, I might just change my mind."

Mick happily obliged. The next few months – or however long it took them to find The Cure – might be absolute hell. But if Beth really meant what she said, he knew they could get through it. And eventually, somehow, he would be human again.

**The End…is it?**

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed – I really appreciate it! **


End file.
